


Golden Slippers

by HandwithQuill



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, ramdom un-beta-ed typing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandwithQuill/pseuds/HandwithQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think this is a RepeatingLitanies prompt. It sounds like one of hers, but if I'm wrong, please tell me so I can credit. </p>
<p>Anyway the prompts was: The town knows Belle as the girl in the wheelchair. But that doesn’t stop her from being independent or visiting Mr Gold’s shop every day to admire its ornate golden shoes (despite her father’s objections). But when Mr Gold one day asks her to try them on, she only agrees after much persuasion.(prompt wording shortened)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Slippers

The accident happened when she was ten. Her head stuck in a book, a driver swerving around a squirrel,the squeal of breaks and she awoke in the hospital not being able to feel her legs. 

Sixteen years later she still read and is still petition the mayor's office to make the curbs wheelchair friendly. There were three corners left that she frequently used that Mayor Mill's seem reluctant to fix. Most of the stores she went to didn't have wheelchair access, but they were willing to work with her, bringing her purchases out to her or helping her get her chair inside. 

The store she liked the most, and the first to put a wedge along his doorway for her chair, was Mr. Gold's. There was always so many things to look at that she could, and had, spent hours in there. Her father never understood it, always griping that Mr. Gold was dangerous. But he never so much as raised his voice to her. He was the only person to truly look at her. Not her wheelchair, but her. 

Today, as she pushed the door open and wheeled herself in, the front room was empty. She stopped mid-way to the register, eyes finding the two items that always captured her attention. She smiled, knowing that he displayed them like they were just for her. Inside the glass case, a white teacup with blue markings and a chip in the rim sat inside a golden slipper. The other slipper rested up against the cup. 

“Will you try them on this time?”

She looked up at Mr. Gold as he leaned on the case. She hadn't hear him come in from the back of the shop.

“I don't think I should,” she told him, continuing they're of repeated conversation

“Miss French, you have come into my shop at least once a week for longer then either of us remembered,” he said, unlocking the case and pulling out the slippers. “And every time we have this conversation, I insist that you try them on.”

He came around the counter and dropped to his knees in front of her, one hand outstretched. He waited for her to nod and gather up her long royal blue skirt, before he took off her plain white easy to slip on shoe. There was a tingle going up her foot as the first golden slipper went on. It was distracting and she almost missed his whispered “please work” as she encased her foot in the other one. The tingles intensified, and she gripped the arms of her chair as her whole body shuddered. 

Her head seemed full and when she opened her eyes, it was not Mr. Gold knelt in front of her. She reached out and caressed her husband's human face. 

“Belle?” 

There was such terrified hope in his eyes, and she was glad she didn't have to shatter it. 

“Yes, Rumple,” she told him “It's me.”

His cry of relief echoed in the shop as he pulled her out of the chair into his lap and his mouth descended on her. 

When they broke for air, she opened her mouth to ask questions: why was he awake? Wasn't it too soon? Where was the one who was supposed to break the curse? But none of that matter as he held her tenderly, as careful of her useless legs as the day her rescued her from Regina's tower. She caught a glimpse of the golden slippers before he kissed her again. She knew she crafted them from his own spun gold for their wedding. And if she knew anything about her husband, he probable wove powerful protective spells into them. 

Besides, what does it really matter. They were together and there was plenty of ways to spend the time until the curse broke and they could find his son.


End file.
